Silver s always cold
by Nikman27
Summary: Hi there. This is my first Oneshot/songfic at. In there will be Soulsilver, mangaquest, frantic, oldrival and special. I hope you enjoy reading my story and please review. I m open for Critic and such. They are in a disco and in the story is a german song


**Silver´s always cold**

It´s my first story on this site so please don´t judge me for it. And now enjoy my silver x soul songfic^^. In there is also Mangaquest, Oldrival, Special and Frantic. While reading this please listen to **Eiskalt **by** Culcha Candela.** ( I changed the 7 in the song to a 5)

**.Goldenrod city, 9:00 pm**

It was an normal evening in the popular disco "The dancing squirtle". The Dancefloor was filled with teens which danced till they couldn´t anymore. And at one of the tables near the bar where the girls, which were called "The Queens". The girl group consisted of 5.

The first one was a girl with brown hair. She had pigtails and had brown eyes. She wore a red top and shorts which ended an inch above her knees. She was relatively small and was called soul. The next one which sat beside her had too brown hair, but her hair flew down her back and ended n inch above her hips. She had deep blue eyes, almost as if you would look into the ocean. She wore a matching blue dress. Her dress ended 4 inches above her knees. She was the oldest of the girls and was called blue. Next is a girl with blue hair which was in pigtails just like Lyras hair was. She wore an yellow shirt with an white jacket and short sleeves. She also wore a pink skirt which ended 3 inches after her mid thigh. She looked as if she would prefer to be in some kind of laboratory more than in the disco. She had light blue eyes and was called Crystal or in short "Crys". The fourth of the girls had also brown hair and blue eyes. She wore an blue shirt and an dark jeans. She had a wild expression in her face and laughed while Soul told a joke. Her name was Sapphire. The last was a small girl with blond hair and warm, yellow eyes. She wore an yellow dress without sleeves and it ended short after her mid thigh. She looked pretty shy, but had also n cute expression on her face. Everyone just called her "Yellow". They sat at their table and the waiter brought another round of tequila and one sex on the beach without alcohol for yellow. She couldn´t drink that much alcohol. It was like it would have normally been. But it wasn´t just an normal evening.

_5 minutes later_

The whole bar was silent when a group of five boys stepped in. The group wasn´t known in the bar and no one was scared of the _whole_ group. They all got that ice cold feeling from the red head, which looked like he was the leader of the group. The " Leader" was a guy with long red hair. It ended a little above his shoulders. He had cold, silver eyes which glared at everyone who dared looking at him. He wore a black jacket with a red line close to his jackets zipper. He also wore an black jeans. He was called Silver and was really the leader of the group. Next to him stood a guy with raven hair and an yellow and black cap on. He wore an jacket, too, but his jacket was red. He also wore black shorts. He had amber eyes and had this huge grin plastered on his face. There was another boy which too looked not that talkative, almost like silver. He had brown, spiky hair and a bored look. He wore an black shirt with short sleeve and a pair of brown trousers. He had green eyes which seemed to could look through everything. Green talked to another guy about his height. He had raven hair and an red cap. He wore an red jacket without sleeves and an shirt with short sleeves under the jacket. He had blue jeans and on his shoulders was a Pikachu which seemed to be sleeping a moment before they entered. He had friendly and warm red eyes and was named Red. The last one was a boy with an black and red jacket, a pair of blue trousers and an white hat which covered his raven hair almost completely. He had bright red eyes and everyone called him Ruby. The teens went back to dancing and you could say the guys invaded the dance floor.

_T…t…tau mich auf._

_Ah, ah eiskalt…eiskalt…_

_Freeze- ich laufe, ich gleite_

_Ich Step in den Club und die Crowd geht zur Seite._

_Ich bin der neue King Frost für New Kids on the Eisblock,_

_komm wir machen Pardy on the Rocks._

_Ladys, ihr seid so hart, Tipp Top._

_Mir und meinen Jungs geht´s glänzend wie Lipgloss._

_Ihr seid die Eisbomben- Wir die Eisbrecher,_

_komm wir chillen wie die Kugel im Eisbecher._

After a few minutes the boys „controlled" the dancefloor. The girls saw from their places just that the crowd on the dancefloor had built a big gap.

" Let´s check that out", said sapphire interested to her friends. The other girls just nodded and they stood up and went to the crowd. After getting past the crowd they saw the boys dancing. Every member of the boy group had a different dancing style but they all were good. After looking closer at the group Sapphires eyes went wide.

"Rubyyy!" she exclaimed loudly. Ruby turned the way he heard his name. Everyone looked at her, even the DJ stopped playing his music.

Ruby then said happily while walking over to Sapphire:" Sapph! Long time no see. What are you doing here?" After getting that they just met after a long time, the DJ began playing his music again. The others joined Ruby and Sapphire. They went to the Table where "the Queens" were sitting a moment before. Silver eyed Soul.

_5 Männer auf der Suche_

_Nach den heißesten Schnitten der Stadt:_

_Komplett in weiß, Gästeliste plus 30_

_Der ganze Klub wird kalt gemacht!_

After sitting down Blue began:" So how do you both know each other?". " Our dads are old buddys. So we happen to know each other. By the way, Ruby, who´re your friends?" Sapph said.

Ruby didn´t even had to answer, because Gold almost directly answered:" I´m Gold. This guy over there" he said while pointing to Red "is Red. The guy sitting next to me is my friend since childhood, Silver and the last guy with the spiky hair over there is Green."

" Who do you call spiky haired, Gold?" Green cut him off angrily before he could say another word.

" Uhm… No one. So who´re y-" Gold was cut off by Ruby:" Hey you forgot to introduce me Gold!".

"Don´t you think they already know you after sapphires loud screaming moments ago? Puh, Girls he´s Ruby" Gold finished.

"The one and only." Ruby added. " But he´s right who´re your friends Sapph?"

Sapph introduced:" As you all might know by now, I´m Sapphire, but just call me Sapph. The Girl next to me is Yellow. She is pretty shy. That Girl is Crystal, or for you Crys and that Girl over there is Soul. And Then there is-" She got interrupted by Blue herself.

"My Name is Blue" she said while watching Green. " Who´re you looking at?" he asked.

"I dunno. You look pretty interesting Green." Blue said with an happy voice.

"Tch. Pesky Girl" was the only thing Green muttered.

While Blue was going on staring at Green and trying to start an conversation, Gold leaned over the table close to Crystals face and asked:" So you´re Crys, aren´t ya?"

Crys was confused by the little distance between the two and just replied:" Yeah I´m Crys. Could you please back off back to your place? You´re to close."

"Awww come on you know you like it SSG." He said while leaning even closer.

"SSG?" Crys just asked.

"SSG means Super Serious Gal. That´s your new name" Gold explained knowingly. And again he got closer to Crys.

"Just back off a bit, ok?"

"Ok, but just for now." Gold leaned back and Crys let out a sigh. After that they started an conversation.

Sapphire began to talk to Ruby:" So, how´ve ya been Ruby?"

"It´s the same as always. My dad won´t give up to convince me to go back to pokemon battling. So what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, sometimes helping my Dad, sometimes training my pokemon, and so on. But I anyway don´t get why you won´t go back to battling Sissy boy" She explained.

Ruby got upset:" Don´t call me that! And how could a barbarian like you understand me?"

Now Sapph got upset too." Hey I´m not an barbarian!"

"Are too".

"Am not".

"Are too".

"Am not".

While Sapph and Ruby continued their arguing, Red began talking to Yellow.

"Hey Yellow you don´t drink alcohol?"

"Yeah. I can´t drink too much of it. Do you drink it often?"

"Oh I could drink it" Red answered. " I just don´t like drinking a lot. And Pika here wouldn´t let me anyway." Yellow giggled.

"So this Pikachu is yours?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have a lot of pokemon. But Pika is one of my strongest."

"Awww it is so cute!" Yellow said.

Yellow and Red talked more and the only ones left were Soul and Silver. After looking t Silver, Soul thought that she hadn´t good chances about an conversation with him. But he surprised her.

" So you´re Soul." He said while his Silver eyes started to check her out. Her only answer was an "Yeah". She thought on. He didn´t seem like a talkative person and she wouldn´t have even thought that he would start a conversation on his own. After a bit chatting, Silver asked:" Wanna dance?" Soul considered this a good idea and afer answering"yes" they went to the Dancefloor. They both began dancing on their own, but watched each other while doing so. After a Minute of Soul and Silver being on the Dancefloor, Blue said" Let´s join them." After a nod from everyone the rest went to the Dancefloor too. Green with Blue, Gold with Crys, Ruby with Sapph, Red with Yellow and Silver and Soul danced on close to each other.

_Eiskalt- Step ich im Club mit meinen Jungs,_

_Eiskalt- Alles gefriert um uns herum._

_Eiskalt- Tau mich auf Girl, ich will´s sehn,_

_Eiskalt- Kann ich deiner Hitze weiderstehen._

While everyone danced, Blue got closer to Green.

"Tch, pesky girl wanna dance closer?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hmm, maybe?" She said while leaning against him, but kept dancing.

"Tsk. Then stay close and don´t get away." He said and pulled her closer.

She blushed about thirty different shades of red. He just went on smirking.

_Ich seh sie rein stepen,_

_seh wie sie heiß lächelt,_

_doch ich bleib kühl,_

_denn ich weiß, sie will das Eis brechen._

When Gold and Crys danced, Gold recognized she was a bit stiff.

"Come on Super Serious Gal. You have to loose up a bit. Don't be so stiff."

"Pff. I don´t even really want to be here. I would love to be at home and study."

"See? That´s what I meant when I said you should loose up a bit. Come here." He then pulled her closer and turned her around. She stood while her back was facing his chest. He put his arms around her stomach and held her in a strong, but gentle grip. Her face could make a tomato jealous.

"And now lean back a bit." Gold said while he had a huge smirk on his face. She did as told and leaned against his chest. She had a warm feeling in her stomach and knew it could only be one thing.

_Sie sieht bezaubernd aus,_

_Was für ein Traum von Frau!_

_Die kleine weiß, sie macht mich heiß,_

_doch ich tau nicht auf._

Ruby and Sapphire danced in front of each other. Sapph had a… uhm…_ wild _dancing style and Ruby was way more the elegant type.

"Geez, Sapph can´t you dance in a more elegant way?"

"Hey don´t criticize me! I´m dancing the Way I want to!" She said in a rebellious way.

"Oh come on. I bet you can´t even dance one normal elegant dance." He said with a cocky attitude.

"Oh so you wanna make a bet? Fine with me!" She said while grabbing Rubys arm and then they positioned themselves in a elegant way and danced an easy pair dance." See I can do it" Sapphire exclaimed happily. Ruby just had an astonished look on his Face. Sapph had a questioning look on her face, until she registered how close they were. She blushed a deep red.

The First one which was able to speak again was Ruby:" Hm, so you really can do it. What do you want as prize for the bet?"

She registered what he had said. She had a free Wish. She blushed an even deeper red and whispered in his ear:" Kiss me."

Rubys eyes went wide. Sapph thought about what she had said and began stuttering:" N-no, … uhm yo- you haven´t to d-" Before she could even finish her sentence he had his Lips locked with hers. After realizing what he had done, she melted into the kiss. After a few moments he pulled away. He said:" You can wish for that more often." And continued to hold her close and they danced on.

_Ich bleib cool, also zieh dich lieber warm an!_

_Drinks pur auf Eis, wir fangen hart an._

_Der DJ bringt den Beat, und der Bass peitscht,_

_Kein Schweiß, von der Decke tropft crushed Ice._

While dancing, Yellow did more stand around than really dance. After watching her for a while, Red pointed that out:" Yellow loose up a bit. Just move with the rhythm and dance."

But he got a quiet and shy respond:" But I can´t dance that good."

Red was really surprised."Not even a bit?"

She answered sheepishly:" Nope, not even a bit."

Red just saw one conclusion. " Then come here. We´re gonna dance an easy pair dance." She walked sheepishly over to Red and they began dancing. After a while he said:" See? You can dance if you want to."

"Yeah probably you´re right. Thanks Red."

"You´re welcome."

_Frostbeulen gibt´s nich, Spaß garantiert,_

_Alk ist umsonst, weil der Barmann gefriert._

_Wer hat Schuld, wenn die Tanzfläche einschneit?-_

_Willkommen in der Eiszeit!_

Soul and Silver continued dancing. None of the both had a idea about what they should talk. Soul began:" Hey Silver, are you a cold person?"

"I´m often called cold. The only ones I really talk to are my friends and people I have to talk to" was his coldly muttered answer.

"Huh? But you talked to me didn´t you?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

He answered before just dancing on: "Hm, I dunno. Maybe I wanted to talk to you".

_Eiskalt-Stepp ich im Club mit meinen Jungs,_

_Eiskalt- Alles gefriert um uns herum._

_Eiskalt- Tau mich auf Girl, ich will´s sehn,_

_Eiskalt- Kann ich deiner Hitze wiederstehen._

After about 5 minutes of dancing on, Silver started again a conversation with Soul.

" So Soul, I guess you don´t have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. And I never had one before. Oh I love that Song! Let´s dance it together!" She exclaimed when a slow partner song started. She went next to Silver and they took a pair dance stance. When they touched, a cool feeling went through Souls body, but her Stomach felt really warm. Silver got an warm feeling through his body while touching Soul. Silver began liking her. She wasn´t the same like all the girls, she was really nice and gave him that warm feeling. Same went for Soul. She thought he was really cool, but could be a friendly person to the people he liked.

_Plötzlich seh ich, wie heiß du bist,_

_und ich spüre wie das Eis zerbricht._

_Deine Kurven glühn im Discolicht_

_Dein Körper kocht, doch du kriegst mich nicht!_

_Plötzlich seh ich, wie heiß du bist,_

_und ich spüre wie das Eis zerbricht._

_Deine Blicke haben sich festgekrallt_

_Du brennst vor Verlangen, doch das lässt mich kalt!_

It was about 2 in the morning, and the group thought about going home. After meeting again at the Table and paying the bill, they went out of the Disco. In front of the Disco, Silver released his Honchkrow, Green got his Charizard out, Red followed and released Aero and Gold released Mantine. After climbing on Charizard, Green offered Blue a Hand.

" I can fly on your Chrizard? And you won´t complain?"

"Even if I would complain you would fly on Charizard anyway, Pesky girl."

So Blue took the Hand and climbed on Charizard. When Charizard left the Ground, Blue said:" See ya" and Green gave everyone a nod, before they left.

Gold lifted Crys and lay her down on Mantine.

"Gold! Whatcha doin?" Crys asked while holding on to the pole.

" Giving you a Lift. So, see ya Guys." Mantine lifted from the ground and flew away. Even when they were out of sight you could hear Crys complaining.

After getting on Aero, Red said:" So Yellow, shall I bring you home?"

" I would love to." She took Reds hand and climbed on Aeros back. " See you tomorrow Soul, Sapph. I hope we see again Silver and Ruby." Then Aero lifted and went the same direction Charizard took just minutes ago.

"So Ruby you don´t have a flying type?"Sapphire asked.

"Nope. But I-"

" Then you can go with me an Pilo." She said while releasing Pilo.

He instantly forgot about the Idea he had a moment ago and climbed on Pilos back. After Pilo flew away, Soul and Silver were left alone.

After a moment, Silver let out a sigh and said:" Climb on." After saying so Soul watched him for three seconds and then climbed onto Honchkrow. They left the Ground and flew in the direction of Souls apartment. Soul didn´t even try to start a conversation, she just hugged Silver for warmth and safety.

_Eiskalt- Stepp ich im Club mit meinen Jungs,_

_Eiskalt- Alles gefriert um uns herum._

_Eiskalt- Tau mich auf Girl, ich will´s sehen,_

_Eiskalt- Kann ich deiner Hitze wiederstehen._

_Eiskalt- Stepp ich im Club mit meinen Jungs,_

_Eiskalt- Alles gefriert um uns herum._

_Eiskalt- Tau mich auf Girl, ich will´s sehen,_

_Eiskalt- Kann ich deiner Hitze wiederstehen._

After landing in front of Souls apartment, Silver walked her to the door. She said:" It was a nice Evening. Thank you for bringing me home." She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She gave him a small paper with her cell phone number and turned around. She stood in front of her door and waved at him. He let the small paper slip inside his pocket.

"Warm me up Soul" he said. She did understand him but asked anyway:" what did ya say?"

_Eiskalt- T..t..tau mich auf._

_Ah ,ah eiskalt.._

_T..t..tau mich auf._

_Ah, ah eiskalt.._

_T..t..tau mich auf._

_Ah, ah eiskalt.._

_T..t..tau mich auf._

_Ah, ah eiskalt.._

"…Nothing." He turned around and walked to his Honchkrow. After flying away, Soul went inside her apartment and slid down next to the door. She thought:" I´m in love with Silver. That´s a great feeling."

Hey that was my Soul x Silver oneshot. Sry if he was out of Character. That was my first story I wrote and I´m open for Critic and reviews. See ya.

Nik


End file.
